yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
YogLabs
A new grand facility has been built for Simon and Lewis to test some awesome, fun mods. Built into the side of a mountain, Simon and Lewis have a range of mods hidden inside for us to see. The entrance is a large vault door that has a much smaller door hidden inside. There is a Testificate guard that sits on a balcony that protects the facility from intruders. There are several Testificates in the lobby who act as reception staff. Description There is an extremely pixelated periodic table and the molecular structure of caffeine on the walls along with some other unidentified photos. There appears to be a door leading to a nether portal and a door leading to somewhere unknown. There also appears to be a balcony above the reception staff and looks very different from the rest of the lobby. There is a door that leads to the testing chambers and sealed door right next to it, which apparently leads to other test chambers. There are color coded pathways that lead to different testing groups. There are many gates and doors in the hallway the door leads to, there are also many robots in the hallway, such as the Lifto-Bot, which, according to it's name, is a robot that lifts things, such as logs, as seen in the first Yoglabs video. Room apparently has a minecart system in the ceiling. First chamber is a room filled with transparent blocks. It has a minecart, suspended water, a cactus, a ladder, torches and trapdoors, the bottom of the room is made out of transparent blocks and the Void can be seen. Further down the hallway, there is a garage. There are 2 cars parked inside, 1 made out of birck and 1 made out of an unknown material, possibly iron, and a wall with glowstone, leaves, buttons, glass, ladders, cobweb, wallpaper, torches and redstone torches, with a lever which activates a shutter which destroys the aforementioned materials. Next door is a Piston door with the words "Project Woodchuck" written on a sign above it. Inside, contains a sign saying "Caution: Temporal Shield ACTIVE No watches!!!" on a Lapis Block. On the floor behind the sign are yellow and black caution strips, in front of it, is a blue floating substance that resembles a portal. When entered, it turns back time apparently, by teleporting the user through a different timezone while still being in the same room, somehow, with the use of the portal like substance. Inside, is a strange room with a huge hole in the middle with glass and tons of redstone, there is also a clock on a stick, and two amplifiers. Apparently, it changed the time to lunch time. Further down is Project Lime Jelly, it has a piston door. The contents of the room are unknown but according to Lewis, it produces jelly. Next room, is Project Snuggy, it requires Maximum Security Clearance. Inside of the room, is a mutilated clown face and a sign that tells you to "Rate your terror". Below the sign is a billboard, with several notes on it. The clown face has a mouth, inside of it are 2 buttons. When a button is pressed, it starts chewing. The room is currently off limits until it is shut down or replaced. In front of a Lifto-Bot which is carrying logs, is a room with a shutter door, inside is a large room, with several testificates and several Barbecue Grills. In here, there are display chests with plates, forks, knives and spoons, which oddly resemble Pressure Plates, hoes, swords and shovels. There is another display chest which has spices and napkins. Near the BBQ Grills in the center, is 5 display chests with pork, beef, charcoal, fish and chicken. There are many tables located throughout this room and most of them appear to have their own grills. The room was destroyed in a fire after Simon grabbed a flint and steel and set the place on fire. He died in the fire due to safety protocols being offline, leaving Lewis to put out the fire himself, he was unable to do so and he ran out, resulting in the casualties of the testificate scientists and security guards dining there and thousands of dollars in damage. Fire might have also possibly spread out of the room and destroyed the Lift-O-Bot outside and the garage but it was probably put out before then. Further down, is a room labeled "Project Triple-Mint". It contains several Scrubber-bots and clocks that are used as targets. There is a chest inside that contains Scrubber Bot building kits but is currently empty for unknown reasons, presumably, they were used to create the ones seen in the video. Next to Project Triple-Mint is a shutter, which opens up to a dark room, which contains a death pit, with trip-wire that triggers dispensers that throw out a hybrid of an owl and a human. The experiment appears to have gone horribly wrong, and the volunteers appear to be very badly mutilated. They are presumably kept there to study why they are so violent and have a craving for brains. Maybe it's because of the experiment making them nearly brain-dead and they want to get their revenge, or it's natural. Either way, they're creepy. There is a cardboard box with swords in it and further in, there is a door which leads to a long hallway, which has a door at the end of it. Through the second door is a tall room with a box and a crafting table, with a huge garage door that is opened by a lever that is very high up. Further down, there is a piston door with a sign above it saying "Project Gouda". It's contents are unknown and it isn't mentioned what is inside. Next to it, is another unknown room called "Project Brink". Both are not mentioned in either episode and is only briefly seen in episode 2. Next to Project Brink, is the break room. It has 3 tables and chairs for people to dine in. There is a highly advanced coffee machine that actually produces coffee, although it is currently out of order, and the break-room presumably serves sausage sandwiches with a choice between a red sauce, brown sauce or no sauce at all. There is an arc which leads to an unknown room, possibly a kitchen in which the aforementioned sausage sandwiches are prepared. Even further down, there is a space auto control room. It is a large room filled with computers and a large countdown timer on the wall. Also on the wall are several large computers showing images of what appears to be the Solar System. There is a "SkyLadder" which launches people into space. There is a sign in front of it saying "SKYLADDER, for trained individuals only!". The back entrance to the labs is a hole on top of the hill which drops you down into the air-vents. This route was taken by Lewis and Simon when Lewis lost the keys to the big main door. The duo got to see the cleaning maids at work in the break-room, then they took two out side using teleporters to go on a monster hunt. Both maids are now missing. The remaining Maids turned out to be government agents that took control of the YogLabs. After messing around with Lewis's company car (a very nice looking BMW), the duo armor up and raid the labs. After blowing up the main door with grenades and a rocket launcher, Honeydew died due to a rocket launcher misfiring. After he had respawned, the two destroyed the mob spawners then proceeded to the security room to activate the backup power generators, to rescue the testificates from the Medbay. The Maids apparently escaped using the skyladder, but reports haven't been confirmed. After having their gun licences revoked following the raid (in which the two showed just how inept they were at handling firearms), they were greeted by Dr. Testificate MD, who told them that they needed to re-take their basic firearm and combat training. This involved going into a sophisticated computer simulation, in which they had to kill ten hordes of Nazi zombies. Lewis died just prior to the end of the simulation, however Simon made it all the way and was granted his second gun licence (even though he had stolen a Desert Eagle after the YogLabs raid). Episodes *YogLabs Part 1 - Welcome to the Facility *YogLabs Part 2 - Having a BBQ *YogLabs Part 3 - Spacejump Program *Little Maids Mod - YogLabs *BMW Car Mod - YogLabs *Ferullos Guns Mod - Taking Back YogLabs *Zombiecraft - YogLabs Projects * Project Woodchuck: Testing of travel through timezones; time travel. * Project Lime Jelly: Testing of various jelly flavors. * Project Snuggy: Testing on one's terror when confronted by a vicious clown face. Maximum security clearance is required to enter. * Project Triple-Mint: Testing of throwing stones against targets on the ceiling. Possibly also a storage for Scrubbonauts. * Project Gouda: Nondisclosed information. * Project Brink: Nondisclosed information. Trivia * The YogLabs series serves as a replacement to the older Minecraft Mod Spotlights that Simon, Lewis and Hannah used to do on occasion. * YogLabs was once funded by the government, it is unknown if they still fund it. * Lewis used up most of their government funding on BMW's * There is one server that the staff does not know the use of in the server room. * There is a dark room in YogLabs that former volunteers for projects have been put in. They are mutated owl-men and mutilated persons. * YogLabs is in fact evil, and they are planning on taking over the world, even Scotland. Simon was shocked upon hearing this, as even Rome did not want Scotland. * The main door to YogLabs is incredibly thick and durable, as it took many direct hits with an RPG to finally blow a hole through it. * In Ferullos Guns Mod - Taking Back YogLabs, when Simon died, he respawned in the city Stoneholm, from the popular Yogscast series, Shadow of Israphel. It is unknown why he respawned there, but it is most likely that they used the Shadow of Israphel Server to make the Labs in, the reason for this is unknown. *The coffee machine in the break room has never actually worked to begin with. *All employees are required to go through intense combat training. *Duncan did work there, but was fired for unknown reasons(non-canon) Category:Locations Category:Honeydew Inc. Category:Yoglabs Category:Minecraft Category:Mod Spotlight